The purpose of this proposal is to hold an International Scientific Meeting (conference/workshop) on the topic: The translation of tooth demineralization/remineralization research findings and technology from the laboratory to clinical application in the human mouth. The short title will be "Conference on clinical aspects of de/remineralization of teeth". The objective of the conference/workshop is to bring together expert researchers in the area of tooth de- and remineralization (both laboratory, i.e. in vitro and animal, and human in vivo areas) to facilitate discussions and interchange of information that will transfer existing and future knowledge into more effective means of prevention of dental caries. The specific aims of the conference/workshop are: 1. To assess the current status of research in the area of tooth demineralization/remineralization as it relates to caries prevention (both coronal and root surface), and in particular, to assess whether de/remin models are actually representative of clinical reality. 2. To assess the validity and reliability of (a) in vitro models, (b) animal models, and (c) human in situ models as mechanisms for understanding and predicting outcomes of clinical caries studies. One of the ultimate goals will be the substitution, where possible, of valid and reliable models for more lengthy and costly clinical trials. 3. To assess the usefulness of these models to assist in identifying patients at risk (of dental caries). 4. To develop a new research agenda for clinical studies of demineralization and remineralization. 5. To recommend new and future research initiatives and prioritize these to improve caries preventive methods. The conference will be held in June, 1994 at the Woodcliff Conference Center, Rochester, NY immediately following the IADR meeting in Chicago. Approximately 50 invited participants and 50-100 self-pay observers will meet in plenary sessions and individual workshop groups to produce a consensus to fulfill the above specific aims and objectives. The conference proceedings will be published (most likely in Advances in Dental Research).